


Rough Little Kitty

by KatLovesLink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is dumb of ass but pure of heart, Cat!AU, Catra Deserves Love, Cats, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer wants her kitties happy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Kitty Fights, She’s also oblivious, Trust Issues, slowburn/not that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLovesLink/pseuds/KatLovesLink
Summary: Catra had a rough start with Kitty life, and Humans are to blame for that. But can a stubborn kitty-pet help her regain her trust in humans? Let alone— learn how to love?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	1. A Cat's gotta do what a Cat's gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m just a catradora fan who really likes cats. A huge shout out to Everbrute for beta reading and making this fic so much better! Ya’ll should give her stories a read as well! anyways, back to the story!

It was the dead of night. This wasn’t how any cat should hunt, but Catra didn’t have the luxury of getting warm food on a shiny platter nor did she have the time to wait until daylight. She was starving. She would die if she didn’t have any food in her stomach. 

The brown tabby was hiding by the trash cans, rummaging through crowfood and human waste until she spotted it. A huge rat distracted by cleaning its fur across from her. It skittered a few feet away before pausing again and nipping at clumps of filth in its greasy fur. The little bastard would keep Catra fed for days. Her pupils widen, and she drops into a crouch. Strength wouldn’t help her as she was a scrawny, bony she-cat. But what makes up for it would be her swiftness, and if she timed her pounce right, that rat would be under her claws and gutted for a good feast.. She stalks closer, keeping her eyes locked on her target. 

Steady . . . steady . . . and—  
It scampers away. It had sensed her and hurried off under a dumpster right as she pounced, and she hit the wall it was up against. Catra sighs, shaking her head. Another one gone. She guessed it was back to scavenging like some lowly raccoon.  
______________________________________________________

It was like that for her whole life. She was born a loner, the only kitten that had survived in the litter. Her mother eventually died as well of course. She was taken into a shelter-- or what she calls--Hell. When she heard someone chose to adopt her she had actual hope. Until that hope was extinguished when that owner nearly killed her. That’s when she realized humans nor other pets could be trusted. 

Until one day Catra was once again hunting, only catching mere bugs and lizards until she heard a startled newl from behind her.  
“Woah! What in the name of stars happened to you?!” the voice sputters.  
Catra quickly turns to see a sandy she-cat that was about her age, her face contorted in confusion, ears pinned up. Of course, Catra immediately went into defense, squaring her skinny shoulders.

“Back off! Steal my kill and I’ll claw your fur off your hide!” she hisses, pausing when she notices the collar around her neck, a little silver bell attached to it where a name tag was hooked on.  
Of course it was a pet. Since she knew she wasn’t going to compete for food, she turned to walk away, but the other she-cat ran in front of her. “H-hey! Wait! Don’t you need help?”  
“I don’t need your help,” Catra grunts, her tail flicking in annoyance as she pushes past her. 

“Now wait a minute!” The she-cat calls out again, running after her, “You’re barely anything but fur and bones! You need some food right away, and I can get you some. I mean, it might not taste like mice, but trust me, you’ll feel satisfied.”

Catra snarls at her, fur rearing up on her back. “I said no! I’m not going to let some brainwashed cat convince me their master will help me. So, no thank you,” she growls, running off in hopes of losing her.

As soon as she thinks she’s away, she feels weight on her back, suddenly pinned to the ground.  
“What the--? Get off of me!”  
The she-cat shook her head, “You need help! And I’m going to make sure you get it.” she insisted sternly, and grabs her by her scruff, dragging the tabby with her. 

Catra yowls, trying to kick free and swipe at her face, but she was simply too weak to deal any real blows. The she-cat continued on no matter how many times she was kicked and clawed at, until finally, she made it to her home, and pulled Catra through the cat door like she was bringing home a fresh kill.

The she-cat lets go of Catra, and instantly she runs for the cat door only to slam headfirst into it. She shakes her head, pawing at the pain on her forehead and hisses at the she-cat once more.  
“Let me out! If you don’t let me out I’ll—“  
“Adora, what are you doing?” Catra hears and immediately freezes when another pair of eyes laid on her.

A human with unnatural pink colored hair had stepped into the room, staring down on her. Catra backs herself into the door, before running past the human’s stubby legs, launching herself under the couch before the human could grab her.  
She hears the human huff, “Adora, I told you to stop bringing animals in here! Honestly that locked cat door never stops you.”  
The she-cat, now known as Adora, meows at Catra and trots after her.  
Catra hisses, trying to keep herself away as Adora insists, “Glimmer can help! I promise you, if you just let her—“  
“She’s not going to help! I only want you to let me out of this prison!” Catra yowls, swiping at her face, only giving her small scratches. Adora whines and pulls back, ready to push her head back under though only for her owner to scoop her up.

“Stop it Adora!” Glimmer commands, nearly cradling her as she leaves the living room.  
As soon as she saw the coast was clear, Catra ran back to the cat door she went in, trying to push her head through but to no avail. Catra grumbles to herself. What kind of weird magic was this? 

Her ears perk upward when she hears footsteps and a huff. “Alright, I’m going to let you out. Stay still.” Glimmer mutters, but as soon as she’s an arm-length away Catra runs off to hide under the couch again. 

She hears Glimmer groan loudly. Catra watches her pace around until she leaves through said door. Catra grunts once again. She needed to get out of here as quickly as she could, but to do that, she needed to know how Adora got through the door. 

Catra stayed under the couch for some time just to make sure there wasn’t another human that could snatch her in their meaty fingers. While hiding she kept hearing Adora meowing to be let out, her little bell ringing as she jumped up on different countertops to let her wants be known. It was extremely annoying. So once she thought the coast was clear again, she cautiously slipped out, and followed her meows that led to another door.

Adora immediately spots her and she purrs.“Great, you’re still here! I thought Glimmer might have grabbed you already.”  
Catra bares her fangs at her. “Shut up. You’re going to tell me how you opened that door.”

Adora pushes a paw under the door like she was demonstrating. “Well you won’t be able to leave without me if that’s what you want to know. The only way you could get out is if you had my collar. And besides, I’m not going to let you leave. You still need help.” 

Catra groans and swipes at her with a paw that’s easily dodged. “Why do you care so much anyways?! Can’t you mind your own business?” she hisses.

Adora mewls, “but I’ve been in your paws before! I know I didn’t like being hungry at every minute of the day, I know you don’t either. No animal ever does. So let us help you.”  
“You know nothing! You have no idea what I’ve been through! So don’t bother.”  
She hears Adora sigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll do whatever I can to get you help.” She mutters.

Catra grunts and leaves her. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She’s brainwashed. she had to be. Humans don’t care about cats. No one can convince her they do.

Hours passed as she slept under the couch until something caught her nose. Something that smelled delicious. She perks up, yawning and stretching as much as she could as she slowly slips out of the couch. She sees metal bars surrounding . . . a can? A can that smelled like food. Catra stares suspiciously at it. It was extremely off putting, but the more her stomach rumbled, the more she couldn’t resist the smell.

Cautiously, she stepped inside and reached for the can. She sniffs it just to make sure it wasn’t harmful until she realizes it was fish. She starts filing her maw, and dear stars it was the best thing she had in months. She scarfs it down, making sure she could get every bite. As soon as she finishes, licking her mouth she hears a snap behind her. She twists around to run, but smacks into the very same bars that surrounded her. She panics, banging herself against the metal but to no avail.

“Yes!” Glimmer cheers, running in from the other room and grabbing the cage, pulling it up. “I knew a little food would bring you out. Now I can let you go and . . .” she trails off for a moment when she finally gets a good look at Catra. Her fur was matted, her ear torn, and she was malnourished. She was hanging onto life with the skin of her teeth. Even if she was brought to the vet, she would most likely be euthanized in the shelters. Glimmer sighs, feeling her heart filled with sudden pity. She couldn’t let her go like this.

“I suppose . . . Adora would like some company as well,” she mumbles before shaking her head. “Fine, looks like you’ll be staying with us.” 

Catra stares, eyes wide. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but whatever it was, she was sure it would be the very definition of a nightmare.


	2. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra reluctantly gives Glimmer a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a big thanks to Everbrute for helping out!!!

Glimmer hadn’t realized taming a feral cat would be so hard. Then again, it’s not like she’s ever had practice. She wouldn’t consider Adora feral when she was first brought home.Sure, she might have had some trust issues, but she warmed up to Glimmer easily and rather quickly. The tabby on the other hand . . . there was little progress that had been made. 

After she had checked with the vet to make sure she didn’t have any serious issues, it was only a matter of getting her to take the medication and gaining her trust. The tabby would hide under the couch whenever Glimmer was around, only coming out to try and escape through the cat door. Good thing she had separated Adora from her. She didn’t want the cat fighting with Adora all the time.

Everytime she laid dinner for the tabby, the cat would take their food back under the couch as if Glimmer would take it away. Glimmer knew it wouldn’t be easy, but only now does she realize this would take a lot more patience than she thought.

————————————————————

Why can’t this human quit? Catra was already sick of this place. What didn’t help was the constant meowing and mewling from Adora as well as the constant checking in from Glimmer. The only thing she could really do was just hang around the door that separated her and Adora. Not because she liked her, but to keep her from yapping.

“Come on Catra, just give her a chance! She hasn’t done anything to you,” Adora murmurs.  
Catra grunts. “You just don’t understand, and you never will.” 

Adora rolls her eyes and flops down, her tail thumping against the floor. “Can you try and help me understand then? It’s kind of hard to convince you when I don’t know where you’re coming from.  
Catra’s ears flick in annoyance. Of course she thinks she can convince her. Humans always have their way of manipulating things to their advantage. But Catra won’t let that happen this time. She won’t let them.

“It’s not like you would believe me anyways. You’re stupid enough to think humans are the kindest creatures on earth,” she grumbles.  
Adora tilts her head, tail curling, “Hey, I never said such a thing,” she sits up and presses her head to the screen, “so is that what happened? A bad experience? Really, you can tell me. I’m not one to judge.” 

Catra stands, fur bristled up as she hisses, “it wasn’t just a ‘bad experience!’ I nearly died because I was stupid enough to believe humans could be kind! They aren’t! They’ll either use you or just end your life for some sick gain!”

Adora pulls back, trying not to make full eye contact as she looks away from her growling guest. She only speaks when Catra quiets down,“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. But, if I’m allowed to know, what happened. . . ?”

Catra narrows her eyes.“What, so you can just tell me I’m wrong? That humans are these great, tender creatures?”  
Adora shakes her head, “Of course not! I know not every single human is great. There are a lot who are . . . terrible. Monstrous even.”  
Catra raises a brow. That’s the first time she’s heard the pet admit it. 

Catra huffs, turning her back to her as she lays back down. Adora sighs, until Catra starts to speak. “I was adopted by a human when I was a young kitten,” her voice was only merely above a murmur, “not too young where I could barely walk, but not old enough to be smart. This human, she called herself Shadow Weaver. Ridiculous, I know. She seemed nice at first too. She let me live in her barn and fed me. It was good for just a week, and then she stopped feeding me for a few days. I didn’t know why, and that should have been my first warning, but of course I thought that she would come back for me soon. Then it happened. It all happened when another human came into the barn with Shadow Weaver. I went to see what was going on until the guy grabbed me and took me to a group of humans, and he nearly threw me into a fire. They were all yelling about ‘becoming pure’ or something. But, in the grand scheme of things, that’s not important. What is important is that Shadow Weaver did nothing to help. She was just . . . there. Standing there and watching the entire time. I had to get out of there myself.”

There was silence for a moment, and as Catra sighs, Adora brushes her fur against the screen door. “Catra, I’m so sorry. I-I can’t even begin to describe how horrible that is. No wonder you think humans are bad.” 

Catra trills in acknowledgment, but doesn’t say anything else, so Adora continues, “but it’s not like that with all humans. I know you think that I’m just saying that, but really, I’m being honest. I met some bad people too, but then I met Glimmer. She made sure I was always comfortable. That I was fed, anything I needed she was there to help. That’s what a real kind human acts like.” 

Catra doesn't say anything in return, and Adora sighs, leaning against the screen, “Just . . . think about it for me, okay? And if you really think Glimmer won’t help you then I’ll help you leave. I promise.” 

That immediately catches Catra’s attention, her ears perking up. Perhaps she can give her a small chance, and besides, if Glimmer does her wrong, Adora would help her leave. She really has nothing to lose. 

—————————————————————

Catra scurries under the couch as usual when Glimmer gets back, watching her speak into something and hearing a voice respond. Catra has been watching whenever she was at the house, just to make sure she wouldn’t do anything that could harm her. But she decided to give the human a chance when it was time for dinner.

The routine goes as follows: Glimmer lays a can of fish in front of the couch. She then moves back to the corner to do her own thing. Catra then slips out, cautiously making her way to the can, sniffing it just to make sure it wasn’t laced this time (just in case every other time she ate was only to gain her trust before she was poisoned). She looks to Glimmer before sighing as she sits down to eat instead of taking the can with her, though she made sure to keep an eye on Glimmer.

So far, the human just continued to sit there. Catra had already finished the can after a few minutes, licking it clean before sitting up straight to continue to watch the human. 

Glimmer looks up to check if the tabby was done with her food, only to be pleasantly surprised by a pair of eyes staring at her. She smiles. “hey there. Guess you were sick of the couch, huh?” she mutters softly to avoid scaring off her guest.  
Catra trills, and Glimmer’s smile widens, “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to be stuck under the couch all day either.” Leaning back, she lets the tabby do her thing. Catra didn’t have her leave her vision though. She just wasn’t ready to put that trust in her.

Then Glimmer speaks again, “I wonder if you have a name. That’ll probably make things a little easier for me. Let’s see . . . Lilly? Tiger? Fluffy? Anything ring a bell?” she asks softly, tilting her head towards her. 

Catra huffs. What kind of stupid names are those? She just blinks slowly at the human.  
Glimmer sighs, “I guess they aren’t then. What’s your name, kitty cat?”  
Catra tilts her head, mewling. Glimmer raises a brow, “What? Is it Kitty? Is it Cat?” Catra mewls again. Glimmer covers her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. “Oh my God, no way.” She then taps the floor with her nails, calling her supposed name. “C’mere Kitty.” 

Catra doesn't move a muscle. She uses the name Cat instead, and Catra is hesitant to move towards her. What if she hurts her? What if she throws her away like Shadow Weaver did?  
Glimmer smiles softly as she calls her name again, “Come on Cat, I promise I won’t hurt you. Here,” she slips down onto the floor then lays on her back, exposing her belly, “see? There’s no way I can grab you like this. Come on Cat,” she murmurs.

Catra takes a breath. She thought back to Adora’s promise, and it gave her the motivation. She cautiously steps forward, walking lightly on her paws in case she needs to run.  
Glimmer stayed where she was, letting Catra take her time. She sat beside the human, and observed her quietly. Glimmer smiles. “Hi Cat!” she chirps, and slowly lifts a hand for her to sniff. Catra cautiously does so, slowly realizing that maybe she was too quick to distrust.

They stayed like that for a few minutes on the hardwood, before Glimmer pushed herself up, initially scaring Catra causing her to run back to the couch. She looks back, only realizing that Glimmer didn’t mean to scare her off. The human scratches the back of her neck. “Sorry Cat, I just couldn’t lay like that anymore,” she then yawns, “well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight.” She takes the empty can, tossing it into the trashcan before heading to the other room.  
Catra blinks, letting herself process what happened. Even though Glimmer didn’t hurt her this time, she still wasn’t completely convinced. But after this attempt, she was willing to give her a few more chances. She guessed Adora would like that too. 

She trots back to Adora, who was already waiting for her there. “So. . . ?” she drawls, near purring with smugness. “How did it go?”  
Catra hums, considering her choice of words. “Fine. It went fine, alright? Are you happy now? Will you leave me alone about it?”  
Adora giggles and meows, “sure, whatever you say. Hey, I heard that Glimmer might let me out soon! Isn’t that great?”  
Catra groans and smacks her head against the wooden part of the door, “Great, now you’ll just be attached to my hip.”  
Adora purrs and brushes her head against the screen, “Oh, come on, you know you like me.”  
“You wish, Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> No worries y’all, there will be more in the future ;3


End file.
